


Hetalia Song Fic Series Prussia x OC

by MLynn99



Series: Hetalia Song Fic Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, F/M, High School, Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLynn99/pseuds/MLynn99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry…well kind of sorry kind of not… if you were looking for a happy ending. I just didn't see one. There will be more to come of these so be prepared! If you want a request just ask me in the comments or message me.</p></blockquote>





	Hetalia Song Fic Series Prussia x OC

Complicated-Avril Lavigne

You and Gilbert had gone to school together since kindergarten and were best friends. You both played video-games and liked the same music so you got along well. In 8th grade he asked you out so you had been together for a year, which was a long time to most people. But freshman year he started football while you were in marching band so he was now a cool guy when you were the band nerd. He started to change more and more every day.

Chill Out, Whatcha yellin' for…

You sat on the couch at 6pm when you got home from work on Friday. There was a game at 7:30 so you still had a while until you had to be at the field, but Gilbert was practicing. He walked into the house, slamming the door angrily and walking in front of your relaxed figure. He started yelling about being sent home because he was tackled and hurt his wrist. Last year he would've just made a joke and let out his frustration by playing PS3 or something.

Lay back, its all been done before…

You pushed him down on the couch and went to the freezer to grab an ice-pack, and then to the bathroom to get the ACE bandages and medical tape. Then you went back to his slight swollen wrist and wrapped the bandage around it then taped the ice-pack on and told him to relax. He was still to fuming to even look at you.

And if you could only let it be, you will see…

You put on his old favorite movie, but he quickly snapped that it was a kid movie, the complete different reaction from two months ago.

I like you the way you are…  
When we're drivin' in your car…  
And you're talkin' to me one on one…

You sighed, wishing he was back to the old Gilbert.

But you've become…  
Somebody else, 'round everyone else…  
You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax…

On Monday, you watched sadly as he made stupid jokes with all his football friends during lunch. Last year he sat with you and made funny jokes about the kids he was with now, but they weren't that mean as they were now.

You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me…

A new girl walked by and Gil called something out about her, making everyone laugh, but you banged your fist on the table and got up. You gave his whole table the finger and dragged her back to your table, explaining how stupid they were and to just ignore them.

Tell Me…  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated…

After lunch you walked right to math instead of waiting for Gilbert like you usually did and you could hear him calling your name but ignored him.

Life's like this, you…  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty…  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it…  
No, No, No…

Breaking up with him was starting to become an option.

You come over unannounced…  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else…  
Where you are ain't where it's at…  
You see you're making me laugh out…  
When you strike your pose…

After school you had calmed down, but you were still a little irritated. Especially when he barged in while you were doing homework. You weren't going to give him a chance until the words came out of his mouth, "I'm sorry y/n." You accepted it this time and nodded, telling him that it was okay. Then it seemed to go back to old times when he started dancing around to your favorite song. But it stopped when he took off the sweatshirt that you had gave him and revealed the shirt that was 'too fancy' for him a year ago. And you noticed the name brand tag on his pants. He looked confused at your criticizing but dissapointed look.

Take off all your preppy clothes…  
You know you're not fooling anyone…  
But you've become…  
Somebody else, 'round everyone else…  
You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax…  
You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me…  
Tell Me…

You quickly stood up, saying that you had band practice and walked out the door with him, then seperated ways.

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated…  
Life's like this, you…  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty…  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it…  
No, No, No…  
No, No, No…  
No, No, No…  
No, No, No…

You texted him after practice to tell him that you weren't sure you wanted to go out anymore because he had changed. He called screaming at you for being sensitive about stupid things so you just hung up.

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before…  
And if you could only let it be…  
You will see…  
Somebody else, 'round everyone else…  
You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax…  
You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me…  
Tell Me…  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated…  
Life's like this, you…  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty…  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it…  
No, No,  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated…  
Life's like this, you…  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty…  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it…  
No, No, No…

On Tuesday you walked to school and saw him make a bee-line for you. "Y/N!" He called, but you just turned around said that you were done and kept on walking, never to talk to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry…well kind of sorry kind of not… if you were looking for a happy ending. I just didn't see one. There will be more to come of these so be prepared! If you want a request just ask me in the comments or message me.


End file.
